Kendal Chronicles  Year 16
by rahzwell
Summary: Where did that sweet little boy go?
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:**_ The Kendal Chronicles - Year 16

_**Chapter:**_ One

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Where did that sweet little boy go?

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Warning: **_Rated T for a reason. There are going to be descriptions of masterbation, bad words, and, of course, the obligatory reference to the rambunctions twins under Emily's Cheerios uniform.

_**Story Note:**_ Kendal has turned into a typical teen. He's brooding, angry, and suddenly attracted to his football teammate. Just remember, the original story was a product of my _Frank the Bunny _muse. The dark, dark plot bunny muse who likes to shock people. Just remember that Kendal is still the sweet little boy that you know and love buried somewhere under all the teenage angst and hormones.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Football practice used to be the best time of the day. I could workout and watch Emily practice with the Cheerios. I love her uniform. I don't know what pervert designed it, but I need to write him a thank you note.

That was before we got a new center. His name is Jason. He's a little taller than me and has these hazel eyes that are amazing. And, now I think I'm attracted to him, you know like sexually attracted.

I'm supposed to be straight. I mean, I love Emily. She and I have been dating for almost a year. She is so hot. And, I want to be with her. But, Jason is hot, too, and well, fuck. Oh my God this just pisses me off.

I was still mad when I got home because of the semi I had going on in my pants thanks to one Jason Bruckner.

Dad was sitting at the table with Mom drinking coffee and laughing when I opened the door. I was in no mood to talk, so I made a bee-line toward my room, but Mom saw me.

"Kendal, Baby." Mom called. "How was practice?"

"Fine." I shrugged.

I headed toward my room again. All I wanted to do was get to my room and take care of business. All I needed was to think about Emily bouncing around in Cheerios uniform and I'd be fine.

"Come sit with us and visit your Father, Kendal." Mom said motioning me back over to the counter.

"Can't." I said. "Gotta shower."

"Didn't you do that at school?" Dad called after me.

I ignored him and hurried to my room and locked the door. I'm really not supposed to lock my door, but DF told me that it would be okay in an emergency and this was definitely an emergency.

I dropped my jacket and backpack at the foot of my bed and pulled my clothes off as I headed into my bathroom.

I turned on the shower and let the water run hot and climbed in. I took my erection into my hand and started picturing Emily in her uniform from practice today. That was good. I could use that. She is so incredibly hot and she has these legs that go on for days and her eyes, good God. Yeah, that's good stuff. Then I was standing behind her and staring at her ass and then Jason's ass. And, then I had my hand on Jason's - Wait? The fuck?

_Where the hell did that come from? _

I took my hand away and took a deep breath.

_Emily. Damn it. Emily. _

Emily's uniform, her high kick, her doing the splits. Emily. Emily. Emily.

I took my erection in my hand again. This should be a no brainer. I think about Emily, I jack off, done and done. So, I thought about Emily doing that amazing flying splits today. She jumped completely over her teammate. I got to see a little glimpse of her undies. And, then Jason bent over in front of me and - fucking hell.

"Damn it." I said through gritted teeth and through my hands up. "Fuck this."

I washed up, got out of the shower, got dressed and went to the living room. I slumped down on the sofa and grabbed the remote. I stopped on an old episode of Jackass. I guess this would have to do. Jesus, I was pissed.

"Kendal, Baby." Dad said as he walked into the living room. He stood right in front of the TV, of course.

"Yes, Sir."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just peachy, Dad." I snarked. "Just peachy."

O-kay." Dad said.

He seemed to know something was up and if it had been DF or even DB, he might have stopped there, but Dad is Dad, so that was a big negatory on the letting it go.

"Is something wrong, Son?" Dad asked.

"Wrong?" I asked sarcastically. "What could possibly be wrong?"

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Dad asked.

"I doubt it." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "You've always been able to talk to me about anything."

"Not this time."

"Are you sure?"

"Will you just leave me alone?" I said standing up to leave the room.

"Is is school?" Dad asked. "Or Emily?"

"Leave me alone." I said again. I was getting angry. I wanted to go to my room to cool off, but Dad had other ideas.

"Kendal, if there is a problem, I want to help."

"I think you've helped quite enough already." I gritted out.

"What?" Dad frowned at me.

"I want to be with Emily." I said pretty much shouting now. "I want to be normal. No such luck, though. Why would I be normal when I have the biggest fag in all of Ohio as my father?"

"Kendal!"

I looked up to see DF standing in the doorway still dressed in his coveralls from the garage. I then looked back at Dad. He was staring at me like he'd never seen me before and worse yet, there were tears in his eyes. I wanted to take it all back, but I was too angry and the pain in Dad's eyes was way too real. I just pushed passed him, grabbed my jacket and left the house.

I didn't know where I was going, I just started walking. I didn't really care where I was going as long as it was away from Dad and DF, and Emily and Jason-_fucking_-Bruckner.

-/-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title:**_ The Kendal Chronicles - Year 16

_**Chapter:**_ Two

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Where did that sweet little boy go?

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Warning: **_Rated T for a reason. There are going to be descriptions of masterbation, bad words, and, of course, the obligatory reference to the rambunctions twins under Emily's Cheerios uniform.

_**Story Note:**_ Kendal has turned into a typical teen. He's brooding, angry, and suddenly attracted to his football teammate. Just remember, the original story was a product of my _Frank the Bunny _muse. The dark, dark plot bunny muse who likes to shock people. Just remember that Kendal is still the sweet little boy that you know and love buried somewhere under all the teenage angst and hormones.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It felt like I'd walked forever before I finally looked up to see where I was. It was then that I realized that I was only a couple blocks away from my Uncle Puck's house, so that's where I decided to go. Puck would understand.

Puck's truck was sitting in the driveway when I got to his house. I knew Aunt Lauren would still be at work, so I walked up to the door and rang the bell. Puck ripped open the door and looked at me angrilly.

"Do you have any idea how worried your parents are right now?" He said raising his voice. "Get your ass in here."

He pretty much dragged me into the house and pushed me down into a chair.

"Stay put." He growled. "I'm going to call your parents and let them know where you are."

"Can I catch my breath first, at least?" I asked.

Puck scowled at me. I had never seen him so angry before. Uncle Puck is the cool Uncle. I mean, I know he isn't my real Uncle. He and DF are best friends and have been since high school. And, he's been my Uncle Puck my whole life.

"Catch your breath?" He shouted. "You want to catch your breath, huh?" He tossed his cell phone onto the table and sat down across from me. "Yeah, I bet you're all tuckered out after calling your father a fag and all. Must be really tiring for you."

I crossed my arms across my chest and dropped my eyes to the floor.

"I was mad." I stated.

"You don't know the meaning of the word mad, boy." Puck said. "You weren't mad, you were being a brat. An ungrateful brat at that."

Just then, I heard the door unlock and Aunt Lauren walked in. I could tell she was surprised to see me there. She raised an eyebrow at Puck as she moved over to him and leaned down to kiss him.

"Hey, Baby." Puck said. "How was your day?"

"Good." She said. "What's up?" She looked from Puck to me and back.

"Little Mister here had a fight with his father." Puck explained.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, apparently he yelled at Kurt and called him the 'biggest fag in all of Ohio'." Puck stated matter of factly.

"Really?" Lauren asked a shocked look on her face. "What the hell, Kendal?"

"I was -."

"Oh, he was mad." Puck said interupting me. "And, that makes it all better, I guess."

"I didn't say that."

"Right." Puck said.

I couldn't understand why Uncle Puck was so angry. I mean, he's always been the cool Uncle. And, Aunt Lauren works the local professional wrestling circuit on the weekends. My friends think it's cool that my Aunt is a wrestler. They were supposed to understand.

"So, K, tell us why exactly you would say something so incredibly insensitive like that to your father?" Aunt Lauren asked.

"Jason Bruckner." I said flatly.

Lauren looked at Puck who shrugged.

"I think we're going to need just a little bit more." Lauren said.

"This new guy transferred to McKinley a couple weeks ago." I explained. "He's our new center."

"Okay?"

"And, I'm sort of attracted to him." I could feel my face getting hot. I hate my fair complection. Something else I got from Dad that annoys the hell out of me.

"And?"

"Isn't that enough?" I said. I was pissed off all over again. "I'm supposed to be straight. I love Emily. Why the hell would I suddenly start fantasizing about another guy?"

"Uh, you're 16." Puck offered. "You don't think that I didn't have the same crap happen to me?"

"You were attracted to guy." I scoffed.

"I was attracted to your Dad." Puck said. He looked at Lauren who just rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Puck nodded. "It was senior year. I was dealing with all the crap between your Aunt Lauren and Quinn and Shelby, and your Dad let me vent to him and maybe even cry on his shoulder a little. I was confused." I stared at Puck like he'd grown another head. "I was lonely. They were all pretty much done with me, and vise versa, so when your Dad showed me even the least little bit of compassion, I took it the wrong way."

"You're kidding."

"No, he's telling the truth." Lauren said. "I had dumped him at the beginning of the school year. I was dealing with some B.S. of my own and he was just too high maintenance for me at the time."

"And, then Shelby came back to Lima with Beth, and Quinn turned into an idiot trying to get custody of Beth from Shelby, and I was stuck in the middle." Puck said. "I'm not even going to get into the Shelby crap. Needless to say, I thought I was pretty much done with women. And, Kurt was nice to me and I thought I was in love with him."

"I made a complete fool of myself." He snorted a laugh. "I mean, by that time Kurt was with Blaine and I didn't have a chance in hell. Although, I did my best to change his mind."

"Like what?" I asked. I had never heard this story. I was intrigued to say the least.

"Like following him around like a lost puppy." I looked at Puck like he'd lost his mind. "Hell, I even tried to kiss him once." Puck rolled his own eyes. "But, like I said he was with Blaine. And, Kurt is surprisingly strong. When I tried to kiss him, he wasn't having any of it. I thought he'd hate me, but it was funny, though. He actually let me down easy. Your Dad's pretty awesome like that."

"Yeah." I said. "I know."

"So, he's not the 'biggest fag in all of Ohio'?" Puck scoffed.

"Crap."

"Yeah."

"I need to apologize."

"You think?"

"Can you come with me, please?"

"I can drive you home." Puck said. "But, you're the one who has to say your sorry. I won't do it for you."

"This is gonna suck so bad." I sighed.

"Pretty much, yeah." Puck nodded. "Now, let me call your parents and tell them I'm bringing you home."

"Okay."

I felt like crap. I mean, Dad is a great guy. I know that. I mean, he and Mom gave up their dream to be on Broadway after I was born. I've heard them talk.

Mom and Dad were going to go to NYADA. They were going to be on Broadway. DB, too. But, they decided to stay in Ohio. They wanted me to grow up with all the family within minutes of us instead of hours away.

Then it hit me. God, I suck. I called my Dad a fag. He's gonna hate me. What the hell was I thinking? I sniffed. Lauren looked at me and gave me that sideways smile she has and put her hand over mine.

"It's gonna be okay, Champ." She said. "If there is one thing I know about your Dad, it's that he loves you more than anything on the planet." My eyes started to sting. I knew I was going to start crying soon. "Tell him how sorry you are. Be a man and take any punishment that comes." She patted my hand and then held my chin and looked me directly in the eyes. "And, if you know what's good for you, don't ever let me hear of you ever saying anything like that to or about your father ever again."

"Yes, Ma'am." I said surprised by her tone of voice.

"Alright, Dude." Puck said as he came back into the room. "Come on."

_Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. _

-/-


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title:**_ The Kendal Chronicles - Year 16

_**Chapter:**_ Three

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Where did that sweet little boy go?

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Warning: **_Rated T for a reason. There are going to be descriptions of masterbation, bad words, and, of course, the obligatory reference to the rambunctions twins under Emily's Cheerios uniform.

_**Story Note:**_ Kendal has turned into a typical teen. He's brooding, angry, and suddenly attracted to his football teammate. Just remember, the original story was a product of my _Frank the Bunny _muse. The dark, dark plot bunny muse who likes to shock people. Just remember that Kendal is still the sweet little boy that you know and love buried somewhere under all the teenage angst and hormones.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Okay, so the ride home seemed to take longer than the walk to Uncle Puck's house. I was so nervous. I mean, I know that Uncle Puck is right and that Dad loves me no matter what, but I called him a fag. Dad was tormented in high school because of being gay. Dad and DB couldn't even hold hands in the hallway or act like a couple because of what the other students would think, say, or do.

And, I called my father a fag. Jesus, that just kept running through my head over and over again. I knew that by now, DB would be at the house. DF had looked pretty mad at me, too. This is going to suck out loud.

"Kendal." Uncle Puck said waving his hand in front of my face. "Earth to Kendal."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." I said. I was so wrapped up in my head that I didn't even realize that we had pulled into the driveway of the house.

Uncle Puck and Aunt Lauren were half way up to the door, before I could even drag myself out of the car.

"Kendal." Aunt Lauren said through gritted teeth.

"Coming." I said.

I got to the door just as Uncle Puck knocked. The door was nearly ripped off its hinges as my Mother open the door. She looked mad. Now, my fathers are pretty intimidating when they are mad, but my Mother. _Holy Crap_.

"You get in this house right now, young man." Mom said trying and failing to keep her voice even. "Your fathers are in the living room. Go. Now."

"Yes, Ma'am." I said.

Mom was saying something to Uncle Puck and Aunt Lauren behind me, but I didn't even pay attention. I hurried toward the living room. But, when I turned the corner I was sort of wishing I'd taken my time. Dad was sitting on the chair by the fireplace. His eyes were red and I knew he'd been crying. DF was sitting with his back to me and DB was standing next to Dad holding his hand.

Dad looked up first and then DF rounded on me. He was mad. I mean, really mad. I bit my lip and stood staring at the floor.

"Kendal Berry Hummel." DF shouted. "What the hell do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry." I said weakly.

"Sorry?" DB said moving to stand next to DF. "That's all. You're sorry."

"Blaine. Finn. Stop." Dad said. "Let me talk to him."

"Kurt." Blaine said obviously trying very hard to control his temper.

"Please." Dad said.

DB looked at DF and shrugged.

"Fine." DF said. "But, we will be having a discussion about this as well, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir."

I turned to watch DB and DF head into the kitchen, and that's when I saw Mom standing in the doorway. Her eyes were red, too. I hadn't noticed before. Fuck. This just gets better and better.

"I'm going to make some tea." Mom said absently, turning on her heel and disappearing behind DF.

"Sit down, Son." Dad said. "We need to talk."

"Before you say anything, Dad." I said as I sat down on the sofa across from him. "I want you to know that I am so, so sorry. I was so far out of line. I don't know why I said what I said. I was angry and confused and you were the closest one to attack. Please don't hate me." The tears that had been threatening slowly slid down my face.

"I don't hate you." Dad said with a sad smile. "I could never hate you." He sniffed. "You were the best possible surprise. Do you know that? You may never have even existed were it not for some extraoridnary circumstances beyond our control." Dad cleared his throat and sniffed. "And, I have loved you since before I even knew you. That will never change."

The look in Dad's eyes changed. He went from reminiscent to stone cold in a fraction of a second. I felt a chill run up my spine. I have seen him look at other people that way, but never me.

"However, today you turned into someone I didn't even know." He cocked his head to the side and looked at me as if he had never met me. "I have been called many things by many people, but for my own son to say something so incredibly hateful broke my heart."

"Dad -." I had no idea what to say.

"No." He said flatly. "I don't want to hear platitudes and apologies. I am far too angry to accept any apology right now and everything else is just empty words."

I was full on crying now. I could barely maintain eye contact. I finally gave up and started staring at the floor.

"Your Fathers and Mother have told you stories about McKinley and what it was like there." Dad said. "I'm sure one or the other of them have told you about David Karofsky." I nodded. "He was a jock like you. And, he made my life a living hell. He made fun of the way I talked. He made fun of the way I dressed. He made fun of me for being in Glee Club." Dad put his hand to my chin and lifted my head up so that I was looking him in the face again. "And, then junior year, do you know what he did?" I shook my head. "He kissed me."

I stared at my father. I know all about Karofsky. He's our assistant coach. He's married to the school nurse.

"He is so far in the closet that he's probably hanging with Mr. Tumnus and the White Witch." I almost laughed at the Narnia reference. "And, he scared the hell out of me afterward. But, that was a long time ago. I thought it was all behind me and then you morphed into him. It was like it was happening all over again. Only this time it was worse. Because this time it was coming from someone I love with all my heart." I started crying again.

I just wanted Dad to pull me into his lap and make the pain go away, but I couldn't because this time it was all my fault. I did this. I made my father cry. I hurt my father, hell, I hurt my whole family. Damn it.

"What can I do?" I asked.

"First of all," Dad began, "you are grounded for the next month." I started to protest, but Dad didn't give me time. "One word, and I'll make it a month and a half." I closed my mouth. "Grounded means no cell phone, no computer, no video games, and no Emily. You will have to deal with seeing her at school only."

"Second, after we are done, you will go into that kitchen and apologize to your Mother for scaring that hell out of her by storming out of here the way you did." I nodded solemnly. "And, you will never ever walk out of this house like that ever again."

"Thirdly, your other two fathers are going to have a similar conversation with you very soon." I looked toward the door to the kitchen. Yeah, that's going to be fun. "You will listen to them, take what they have to say to heart, and for the first time ever, they are going to give you additional punsihment."

"Additional punishment?" I asked timidly.

"I know that you're used to having the four of us decide on one punishment for you." Dad said. "But, this time, Finn and Blaine don't think that a combined punishment is enough."

"Oh." I dropped my gaze to Dad's shoes.

"I don't either." I looked up to see that look on Dad's face again. Angry, hurt, and disappointed all in one. "Lastly, I know you're sorry, Son. I understand that you were angry. But, you are never to speak to me they way ever again. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good." Dad's words were like steel. "Now, go apologize to your Mother."

"Yes, Sir."

-/-


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title:**_ The Kendal Chronicles - Year 16

_**Chapter:**_ Four

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Where did that sweet little boy go?

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Warning: **_Rated T for a reason. There are going to be descriptions of masterbation, bad words, and, of course, the obligatory reference to the rambunctions twins under Emily's Cheerios uniform.

_**Story Note:**_ Kendal has turned into a typical teen. He's brooding, angry, and suddenly attracted to his football teammate. Just remember, the original story was a product of my _Frank the Bunny _muse. The dark, dark plot bunny muse who likes to shock people. Just remember that Kendal is still the sweet little boy that you know and love buried somewhere under all the teenage angst and hormones.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

So, being grounded for a month gives you a lot of time to think. Of course, working with DF at the garage everyday and DB working me in the both yards on weekends wore me out, but I still had a lot of time to think.

I thought, I mean really thought, about what I was feeling for Jason, and I decided it was just a passing fancy. I still get hot and bothered watching Emily practice with the Cheerios and I don't think about Jason bending over in front of me much anymore. Although, even if I did, I think I could deal with it better now.

I talked a lot with DF and DB while I was working with them. Mom and Dad and I spent a lot more time together, too. And, I really paid attention this time when my parents talked about how hard it was for them in school. DB even told me about a time that he and friend of his got beaten up just for going to a dance together. That's just stupid, you know.

I spent a lot of time with April, too. She's only 5, but she's really cool. She likes it when I read to her. I do all these stupid voices and stuff that make her laugh. And, then she reads to me, too. She's a lot slower, but she's so proud of herself, all I can do is smile at her.

I've become a built in baby sitter for Mom and DF. They've had a lot more time to go out and do stuff. I didn't even realize how little time they were spending together. They both work and what with me acting like a fool and April needing them so much, they never had any down time. I was pretty happy to give that to them.

I read a lot of books and got all caught up on my school work, too. Hell, I'm a couple of chapters ahead in all my classes now. And, I can practically change the oil and rotate the tires on a car with my eyes closed. Not to mention the yards look amazing. DB said that our next project will be decorating for Christmas. I usually bail on stuff like that, but this time I really want to help.

The only thing that I can't change is the memory of the look on my Father's face when Uncle Puck brought me home that day. I don't ever want to see that look directed at me again. Ever.

Dad was really quiet around me for a while. I was almost certain that we'd never be as close as we've always been. But, then it just got easier. I would catch Dad looking at me while I was doing my homework, or playing with April and he'd smile at me. Just like he used to. It made me happy. My Dad's always loved me, but I feel better now that he seems to like me again.

-/-

So, today is the last day of my grounding. I'm not really planning anything. DF still wants me to help him at the garage and I really like helping him, so I'll spend the afternoon there and then Emily and I are going to pop some popcorn and watch movies in the family room til she has to go home at 9:00. No biggie.

Mom and DF are going out to dinner with Dad and DB, so I'm mostly babysitting. I got April's favorite movie ready to go. She is so in love with "Tangled" it isn't even funny. And, the movie is hilarious, so I don't mind watching it, either. I might even see about sending up those paper latern things for April's birthday this year. I know she'd love it and Emily thinks it is just so sweet that I care about my little sister so much. Yeah, yeah, whatever.

Things may never be exactly the same, but they're better and that's all I can ask for or expect right now. I just need to control my temper. DB says I get it from him and DF says the same thing, but either way, I always need to think before I open my mouth. Which isn't exactly as easy as it sounds.

-/-


End file.
